cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Ed Begley Jr.
Ed Begley Jr. (1949 - ) Film Deaths * Cat People (1982) [Joe Creigh]: Arm ripped off by Malcolm McDowell while Malcolm is in his leopard form; Ed dies shortly afterwards while John Heard tries to save him. * Eating Raoul (1982) [Hippie]: Strangled with his own bead necklace by Robert Beltran while Ed is trying to rape Mary Woronov. * ''Get Crazy (Flip Out)'' (1983) [Colin Beverly]: Killed in an explosion (along with Fabian Forte and Bobby Sherman) when his own bomb falls thorugh the sunroof of his limousine. (Played for comic effect.) * This Is Spinal Tap (1984) [John 'Stumpy' Pepys]: Dies (off-screen) in an unexplained "gardening accident"; his death is only talked about in vague terms while Michael McKean is being interviewed by Rob Reiner. * Exclusive (1992) [Allen]: Commits suicide (off-camera) by shooting himself in the head after revealing himself as the killer to Suzanne Somers; we hear the shot from outside the house (creating the impression that he's shot Suzanne), and his body is shown afterwards when the police rush in. * ''Batman Forever'' (1995) '[''Fred Stickley]: Falls to his death after Jim Carrey ties Ed to a chair and dangles him over the edge of the window, then cuts him loose (who then stages the scene to look like suicide). (Thanks to Neil and Scott) * ''Addams Family Reunion'' (1998)' [''Phillip Adams]: Electrocuted in an electro-shock therapy chair in an insane asylum. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Anton) TV Deaths * ''Tales from the Crypt: Death of Some Salesmen'' (1993) '[''Judd Campbell]: Shot to death (off-camera) by Tim Curry, after all three of Tim's characters trick Ed into digging his own grave; the episode ends with Tim firing his shotgun. (Thanks to PortsGuy and Tommy) * ''Project: ALF'' (1996; TV movie)' [''Dr. Warner]: Accidentally electrocuted when he tries to remove a warning sign from the elctro-shock machine as he's about to use the machine on ALF. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Kyle) * ''Star Trek: Voyager: Future's End Part 2'' (1996) [Henry Starling]: Killed in an explosion when Kate Mulgrew fires on his ship. (Thanks to Neil) * Titus: The Wedding (2001) [Bill]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Frances Fisher, after Christopher Titus and Zack Ward have tied Ed to a chair. His body is shown afterwards when the others go in after hearing the shot. (Thanks to Alex) * ''Six Feet Under: Ecotone'' (2005) [Hiram Gunderson]: Shot to death by Frances Conroy in her daydream. (He survives the episode in reality.) (Thanks to PortsGuy) * ''Monk: Mr. Monk and the End, Part 1'' (2009) [Dr. Malcolm Nash]: Shot to death (off-screen) by John Edward Lee (in a murder for hire for Craig T. Nelson) in Ed's clinic. (Thanks to PortsGuy) Notable Relatives * Son of Ed Begley Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1949 Births Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:Blondes Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Vegetarians Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Death scenes by choking